Destiny City
Destiny City 'is a world that will be featured in the upcoming [[Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies|''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies]]. It is in this world Sora meets with main protagonists Minoru and Chack as well as supporting antagonist Kixa and Throaxe. 'Spoiler warning: Plot/Story/and or ending details follow.'' Setting Destiny City is a world that is forever caught at the time of dawn. It is the universal opposite of Twilight Town and has many similarities to the other. Destiny City has two clock towers unlike Twilight Town, however, and one of them is three hours different then the other either being three hours behind or three hours ahead. On the eastern side of the world is a large ocean that turns to darkness at it's horizon. On the western side of the world there is a large forest that seems endless. The sky is constantly clouded hiding the sun. The buildings all follow the same design based on color scheme (Red & White or Blue & White). The forest is completely made of nothing but pine trees. Characters Minoru (''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies'') Chack (''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies'') Dante (''Devil May Cry'') (Alternate) Vincent (''Final Fantasy VII'') Abrail (''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies'') Yasu (''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies'') Alternate Vincent and Vincent are not the same people. Story Sora finds himself on this world with no known memory of how he got here. He eventually leaves the beach to find a city that is slightly familiar to Twilight Town, where he mistakes it for Twilight Town. He runs into the neighborhood bully Abrail who asks Sora where he came from and several other personal questions. Sora is a little confused as to who he is and attempts to change the subject of the conversation. Abrail finds it pointless to talk to him and leaves. Sora, walking through the north district of the town, meets up with one of the main protagonist Minoru, who is being attacked by Heartless. Sora helps him and Minoru thanks him by giving him a Potion. Sora follows Minoru to the town square where he is able to talk to Minoru, who is relaxing by the fountain. Minoru thanks him again and introduces himself. Sora introduces himself as well and the two quickly become friends. Sora asks questions about the world and Minoru tells him the name of it, Destiny City. He makes a quote for it, "Where you can find your destiny around any corner!" Sora tells him that he has never been to this world and Minoru tells Sora to follow him. Sora follows and they reach a small house on the edge of the city, just before the forest. Minoru introduces Sora to his master Chack. Minoru tells Chack about the Keyblade Sora has and Chack is interested if Minoru is telling the truth. Sora goes to say hi and introduce himself but Chack interrupts and tells him to show his Keyblade. Sora does and Chack becomes silent and motionless. Sora is confused and Chack asks Sora if he is even from this universe. Sora is shocked to hear this and Chack informs him that it is very possible that he was pulled through the void into this universe by creatures called Nightmares. Sora is still lost at this information and Chack shows his Keyblade to Sora. Chack informs him that this is the Keyblade of Light of this universe while Sora wields the Keyblade of Light from another universe. Sora is too confused to continue the conversation and tells Minoru and Chack that he will just have to learn about this "universe" rather then take so much information in at one time. Chack agrees telling him experience is a great way to become a Keyblade master. Sora chuckles claiming he is a Keyblade master but Chack disagrees. Chack tells him that perhaps the enemies Sora has faced thus far have not been a challenge enough to truly test his limits. Sora becomes mad but Chack ignores his anger and leaves to the forest. Minoru tells Sora that Chack has issues with people who claim to be a "master" of this or a "master" of that and that it's not his fault he doesn't believe people any more. Minoru then runs after Chack leaving Sora to ponder about this new universe. Sora, shortly after, follows them into the forest to find Chack and Minoru have been ambushed by Heartless leaving Sora no choice by to defend them. However, Minoru and Chack both take care of the Heartless in a matter of seconds. Sora is amazed at their speed and power even though Minoru looked tired and limited. Chack, however, seemed unfazed and wasn't even wielding his Keyblade. They continue through the forest and eventually Minoru asks if it was okay for Sora to party up with them for their adventure. Chack questions Minoru at first but realizes that Sora could be a lot of help in the long run and that Sora too could use this journey to aid in his skills as a Keyblade wielder. After they reach the edge of the forest, they enter south district. Sora takes note that the clock tower in this district looks exactly the same as the one from the north district, however, it is three hours behind the other clock. Chack tells him that it is an anomaly that no one has yet explained. As they travel through town, Sora runs into a teenager named Dante, who seems in a rush. He tells Sora that two "weird" guys showed up not to long ago and that they are causing trouble. Sora goes to investigate but Chack tells him to stop, claiming that this is a normal thing for the south district. Sora is worried but listens to Chack as he knows more about the world then he does. They eventually reach an arena like area near the town square and Chack tells Sora that he must compete against Minoru and others from the town, to prove to Chack that he is worth taking around. Sora feels that this is an unfair treatment but continues with the idea. Chack, however, takes Sora's Keyblade and tells him to use a Bauble Sword (a sword made of soft metal). The contest commits and Sora starts by facing off against Abrail. Once Sora wins Abrail gets angry and rushes off. Sora's next challenge is against Dante who, at first, is very hard to keep with for Sora. Eventually Sora wins and Dante is honored to have fought him. The next round proceeds which is Minoru vs Vincent but Minoru is easily taken down. Sora challenges him for the final round. Vincent is very analytical about Sora's fighting style and shows Sora that he doesn't need a Bauble Sword to beat Sora. However, Vincent pulls a cheap move, attempting to take Sora out with a triple barrel paint ball gun. Sora, in the end, wins but exhausted complimenting on Vincent being quite agile and accurate. Vincent stays silent and recovers faster then Sora and mumbles that he is better then Sora but he just realized that Sora had better things to do. Vincent leaves and Sora gets a trophy. Chack takes the trophy from him and tells Sora that he can come a long with them if he wishes. As soon as Sora begins to celebrate, a girl pushes him to the ground and walks over to Minoru. She gets mad at him and tells him that she was worried. Minoru doesn't know who she is but she calls herself Yasu. Minoru introduces himself and tells her that he is busy and that maybe they could talk another time. Yasu becomes angry and hits Minoru and walks away. Sora is confused as to what happened but Minoru has no answer. The three of them (Sora, Minoru, Chack) begin to walk about to Chack's house when the sky begins to darken. Chack stops and realizes that something is wrong. Sora believes it is going to be night soon but Chack informs him that there is no "night" time in this world. Chack runs back to the south district and Minoru follows, leaving Sora behind. Sora attempts to follow but he is stopped by the Heartless who appear to be in even greater numbers then before. Sora realizes that the world is under attack by the Heartless and quickly dispatches them, heading toward Chack and Minoru's current location. When Sora finally reaches the south district, he is attacked by Nobodys as a storm begins. Sora defeats them and continues to the peer. Sora finds Minoru unconscious on the deck of the peer while Chack is confronting two cloaked figures. One is shorter then the other, about the same height as Sora, while the other is a giant in size and could possibly be one to two feet taller then Sora. Chack is already asking them what they are doing here and they claim that they are here for the heart of the world. Chack attempts to fight them off but the larger of the two easily knocks him down. Sora goes to help Chack but Chack tells Sora to stop them. As Sora attempts to strike the shorter one down the giant blocks the attack with a large axe. Sora realizes the design of the axe is similar to that of the Organization and he questions who they are. The taller one merely makes a gesture while the shorter one begins to explain. According to him, they are the "forgotten" members of the Organization. Sora doesn't understand how that is possible. The shorter one continues that they are numbers XV and XVI and that they joined moments before Sora had entered The World That Never Was. He also claims that he is unsure why he is XV and the taller one is XVI, because according to his knowledge there was no XIV. Sora then asks them what they plan to do and the taller one laughs at his question. The shorter one jabs at the taller one with his elbow and then he tells Sora, in a laughing manner, that they plan to revive Xemnas. Sora is shocked and confused by all this information but the shorter one tells Sora to hurry it up, they don't have all day. Sora wants to know how they have any connections to his universe when they are from this one but the shorter one comments that Kingdom Hearts is connected to all things and that they just happen to be in this universe. Sora begins to understand and then tells the shorter one that, "Now that I get what your up to, I don't have any regrets on beating you!" Sora attempts to attack the shorter one but the larger one knocks Sora out of the way. The shorter one calls himself Kixa (Anagram of Kai.) and he calls the larger one Thoraxe (Anagram of Eathor.) Kixa then tells Thoraxe to keep Sora busy while he opens the void to consume the heart of the world. A battle between Sora and Thoraxe commences but Sora is unable to beat the giant in time to save the world. As the two teleport off the dying world, Sora, Minoru, and Chack are sucked into the endless darkness. Category:Worlds